A Tale in Three Acts
by The Fanatical B-chan
Summary: This is a collection of three short stories, telling the tale of Bealzabub. Complete as of 12.31.06!
1. Finale and Overture

**Finale and Overture**

Gus sat silently looking about his theatre, making sure no one would desecrate or harm his haven.

"Father? Father, please come down. It's dangerous up so high." A young voice fluttered up to the rafter he was sitting on. He looked down at the small queen sitting on the theatre's oaken floor.

"Jellyorum, I'm fine." He replied, reluctantly heeding his daughter's warning. "I just need to get about. You know?"

Gus landed silently next to his daughter and smiled, before hearing screeching tires and the sound of a fellow Jellicle screaming in pain.

"Jelly!" Gus yelled, indicating his daughter to follow.

They scurried up and thru the rafters of the theatre, and thru a broken window to make to the alley outside.

Jellyorum was the first to spot her, an older Jellicle queen curled up around a young kit. Blood soaked thru the queen's black fur, staining the pavement. She weakly looked into Jellyorum's eyes and wheezed,

"Take her."

Jellyorum knelt down beside her and looked beck into emerald eyes slowly losing their luster. The queen winced and hoisted the kit she had wrapped herself around.

"Take her. My Bealzabub…"

The emerald eyes went dull, just as Jellyorum hoisted the young kit from now limp arms. The kit was onyx like in color, like her mother, and was barely weaned.

Gus hurried over to help Jellyorum with the young kit; sleeping, soundly unaware of what had just happened. Jellyorum looked into the kit's peaceful face, and found hope in echoing that queens last words,

"My Bealzabub."


	2. Act One

Hi! I'm surprised this fic is actually coming along, I usually only make oneshots or abandoned multi chapter stories. I'm so happy someone likes it and don't worry. Bealzabub isn't a "Mary Sue". I can't stand "Mary Sues", and I prefer characters with some depth to them. When I make a character I always start with personality flaws.

This chapter takes place before the video/play, and I'm trying to do it in such a way that Bealzabub is the same age as Etcetera, Quaxo, Vikki, and the other kittens. I'm also trying to depict Munkustrap and Tugger in they're late teens.

Also, can anyone tell me what part of London the Cockney area is? I haven't been able to find anything…

**Act One  
**  
Tugger and Munkustrap sat side-by-site on a ledge. Munkustrap keeping watch, Tugger pretending to keep watch while staring at a certain ginger queen.

"She likes me, I knowit!" Tugger commented, breaking a poignant silence.

"But do you like her?"

Tugger glared at his litter mate before sighing.

"Gu- **ESS**!" Tugger yowled, his tail sweeping up and into his paws. "Stupid kittens..."

His eyes caught a small black kitten, wide eyed and seeming like it would be eaten.

"Well, Hello." Tugger smiled," Well, who are you?"

The young kitten grinned, and glanced back at a tunnel before turning back and grinning.

"I'm Be... Beal... Bealwa..." She sighed and ran back to the tunnel, with now audible scratching noises coming from it. She yelled down the tunnel,

"Jewwie! Jewwieoum! How do I say my name again?"

A golden head popped out of the tunnel, followed by a chuckle.

"Bealzabub." Jellyourum replied

"Oh. What Jewwie said." Bealzabub said curtly back at Tugger.

Tugger raised his eyebrow at Jellyourum as Gus clamored out of the pipe-like tunnel and Munkustrap trotted over to help him. A whirlwind of kittens then decided to fly thru the plateau and take up residence. Etcetera, Jemima, and Victoria tumbled in, quickly followed by Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Electra, Quaxo, and Admetus.

""Ello Tuggah!" Rumple said before getting tackled by Etcetera. Cettie grinned up and said,

"Hi."

The group of kittens gathered around Bealzabub, causing the small kitten to stumble slightly. They began to swarm, asking various questions at the newcomer,

"Who are you?"

"Can ya steal som'in? Bein' all black an' all?"

"Are you magical?"

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Do you like snow?"

"Why are your eyes so bright?"

"Can ya find a mouse?"

"Why are you so small?"

Jellyourum chuckled, and decided to take over.

"Hiyo guys! This is Bealzabub. She's a foundlet, like Admetus, and she's very shy."

"But Jellah', we jus' wanna say ''Ello' and all that."

"Mungo, remember, she's new. She hasn't even seen Old D. yet."

The kittens all nodded and seemed to decrowd at the mention of Old D.   
Jellyourum looked down into wide emerald eyes.

"Jewwie, who's Ol' D.?"


	3. Act Two and Encore

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry about not updating sooner! But, OMG! I'm finishing a multichaptered fic!

Aevany Storm You found my website!? Wow.

Faded I finally updated! You can stop beating me with your keyblade now.

Let me explain something. This fic takes place a LOOOOOOOONG time after the last chapter. This is written so there can be one shots plugged into the middle of all this. Enjoy this last chapter!

Act Two and Encore

Bealzabub looked around with a sneer on her features. She sat on the ol' TSE and looked out at the new faces in the seeming endless dance of these new kits.

At this point in time, she was probably the oldest jellicle in the tribe, save for the immortal, Old Deuteronomy. Her friends, Rumpleteazer and her troublesome brother were gone, as was the now infamous Rum Tum Tugger. Even her beloved Tumblebrutus had long since gone to Heavyside.

As the kits ended their dance, they turned to Old Deuteronomy, expectantly. It was time, time for the Jellicle choice.

He turned to the now ancient black queen, and smiled.

"Lady Bealzabub." It took all her energy to lift her head and look at the ancient and immortal Tom. He lowered his head into a slight bow, and pulled his arm in front of him, to escort her to the tire.

Taking his paw, she limped across the small in the Junkyard.

_Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel..._

She smirked, hearing those lyrics. A mantra to summon The Everlasting Cat. She was jealous. Old D would live on. He'd never die, and never have to go to Heavyside.

_Up, up, up to the Heavyside Layer._

The Everlasting Cat's paw descended from the sky, parting the clouds. She tentatively stepped onto the paw as began to ascend a set of steps that had just became visible. The further up the steps she got the younger she became. She looked up into the foggy light before her, and gasped.

She saw her friends! Her Tumblebrutus! She began to bound up the steps, now out of view of the still living Jellicles.

As she reached the top, she felt the gate close behind her. All of her old friends were there! A single Jellicle stood out of the crowd. She was black, like her , with the same intense emerald eyes.

"Mother?!"


End file.
